Today, the security agencies employ tens of thousands of screeners at security checkpoints. A screener's job is to check objects for security threats and to determine whether a given object should be permitted through the security checkpoint and/or onto a destination. To check whether a piece of baggage is a security threat, the baggage is run through a detection device, such as a scanner, and with the aid of the scanner, the screener flags suspicious pieces of baggage that appear to contain an object that is a security threat. If the baggage is flagged as suspicious, the screener searches to the contents of the piece of baggage by hand to determine whether an object that is a security threat is present in the piece of baggage.
Even more, a screener's job may be both difficult and monotonous. This difficulty and monotonousness may increase the chance that a piece of baggage that is a security threat gets through the screening process without being detected. Further, with the ever-growing volume of international travel, differing border security standards at different international borders may present challenges for security screening personnel, passengers and/or objects travelling between security checkpoints with differing levels of security.
The drawings are for illustrating example embodiments, and the inventions are not limited to the arrangements and instrumentality shown in the drawings.